Love Story of Maddison and Zak along with Ashley and Aaron
by RosaConnor12
Summary: This is about two friends who fall in love with Zak Bagans and Aaron Goodwin.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ghost Adventures only Maddison Riley**

Chapter 1

MPOV

Hi, my name is Maddison Riley and I'm 20 years old and I'm going to school in Las Vegas. Today there is an assembly going on and everyone has to be at the auditorium and I'm excited because it just means to get out of classes for a little bit. It was finally time for the assembly and I was really curious as to what it was about and my best friend, Ashley has been coming up with all kinds of theories on what the assembly is about. Ashley was a little ahead of me and when she suddenly stopped I yelled, "Ashley!" she turned and smiled at me.

"Sorry Mads, but I KNOW what the assembly is about!" she yelled excitedly and I just raised an eyebrow but didn't question her. When we walked into the auditorium I looked to the stage and I just stopped dead when I saw that the Ghost Adventures crew is here. When I looked to see where Ashley disappeared to and I found her really close to the stage so I went up there as well. "So Mads, how excited are you that Zak Bagans and his crew is here!" Ashley asked me with a big ass smile on her face.

"I can't believe it at all! You know I have dreamt of meeting Zak for as long as I watched his show." I told her and she nodded and then out headmistress grabbed the mic and then started off the assembly.

"Welcome students, as you can see that we have some very special guests you may know their tv show Ghost Adventures, here is Zak and his friends." Then when Zak came out me and Ashley yelled so loud that I think we blown each others ears out.

"Thanks you guys and I am very happy that we could be here and tell you everything that we do and how we prepare before we go to the next haunted place!" Zak said and me and Ashley were jumping in our seats.

"How many have you watched our show?" Zak asked and me and Ashley are the only ones that raised our hands. Zak looked around and then back at us and he pointed to me and Ashley and started talking again,

"what are your names?" Zak asked us. Ashley spoke first and she seemed so calm if I didn't know her as well as I do I know she is so excited to have Zak talking to her.

"My name is Ashley Connor" and then I spoke,

"I'm Maddison Riley" he nodded.

"Zak Bagans and how about you two come up here and help me introduce the rest of the team." he asked us and we nodded and got up and onto the stage. Ashley started first,

"This is Aaron Goodwin he is the tech guy for the team" and then I said,

"this is Nick Groff he is just one the the ghost hunters along with Zak and Aaron" I finished off. The guys nodded to everyone and then Zak turned to me and Ashley.

"What was your favorite investigation that we did?" he asked us. I wanted to say him but I said instead, "my favorite episode was when you went onto the Star of India" I answered him and I swore I heard Aaron groaning. After a little while Ashley spoke,

"my favorite episode varies but I loved when you did Tombstone, AZ" I just rolled my eyes at her answer but I know it was true. Zak nodded and he then told us to go sit back down after shaking our hands. When Zak's hand touched mine I felt an electric shock go through me I was surprised and I could tell Zak tensed but quickly relaxed after he let go of my hand. Me and Ashley sat back down and the rest of the assembly I thought about how Zak's hand fit perfectly in mine but it's very confusing on how it happened. When I looked over at Ashley she was staring at Aaron and I wanted to ask her what was up but the bell rang and she got up quickly and left the auditorium I was going to follow her but I was stopped by everyone going over to the Crew and to ask them different questions so I stayed and talked with Zak for a little longer.

APOV

When we sat back down I was looking at Aaron but I didn't know why I felt this weird tingly feeling coming from our hands. When the bell rang I got up before Maddison could ask me what was wrong I needed to figure it out for myself before I could tell her what happened when I shook Aaron's hand. I went out by the lake to think I knew Aaron was always my favorite crew member but for whatever reason now I feel like I'm not whole without him. I needed to talk to someone about this and I just don't know who I should talk to. As I was thinking more on this my phone went off and I was it was one of my other friends, Lelah. I decided to ask her about this feeling,

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" I sighed then answered her,

"I just met the Ghost Adventures Crew today and when I touched Aaron's hand I had this tingly feeling going through my arm." I told her and she hummed in response.

"Ashley, that feeling is what I get when I touch Michael maybe Aaron is your soul mate but I can't be sure without seeing how you too are around each other." Lelah said and I thought for a minute about what she just said and I told her that I can see where she was coming from. We talked a little longer but then hung up the phone and went to dinner. I met Maddison in the dining hall and we sat down and eat while we where eating Maddison asked me what was up and I told her what I felt and what Lelah told me and she told me she felt the same with Zak after they touched and how a part of her was missing but we couldn't figure out if the guys felt the tingly feeling as well.

 **Hey guys hopefully you will like this new story it's was something I was working on for a friend. Until the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for any reviews I might have gotten for the first chapter… So onto the next chapter and also**

 **I sadly do not own Ghost Adventures but if I did I would have Zak or Aaron I also do not own any hotels that is mentioned in this chapter. Thanks! :)**

Chapter 2

ZPOV

After we left the university of Las Vegas and I just felt weird after meeting Maddison and I could tell something was off with Aaron. "So what's the next place we have to go?" I asked one of the guys.

Nick, "Las Vegas Main Academy Theatre it is said to have an apparition of the founding father and famous mobster Bugsy Segal and then later on the fifth floor a cleaning lady is also there after seeing Bugsy." I nodded and we continued to go through all of the facts and since it was close to Halloween we had the music blasting until we heard _Ghostbusters_ comes on and instead of singing Ghostbusters we all shouted,

" **GHOST ADVENTURES"** We were in stitches about time the song was over and we decided to stop at a restaurant to eat something and so Nick could call his wife. Once we all ordered it was somewhat quiet but Nick noticed something was a little off and demanded us to tell him what was up so I told him and Aaron agreed with me but we couldn't fathom how two college girls could make us feel this way about them with just one meeting. Nick told us that something could be in the works for both me and Aaron but we were very skeptical about that but we continued on and I couldn't stop thinking of Maddison and hoping that we will meet one day.

12 years later

APOV

It's been 12 years and I have become a paralegal and a very successful author and Maddison has become a very popular chef in her town in California and I'm living in Texas. I am currently getting ready to go to Las Vegas for a case that my boss needs help with. I was on my way to the office when my boss called,

"Ashley we have everything going smooth come in a couple of hours later so you can start a report on the case." Damon said.

"Ok Damon thanks see ya then" then we hung up and I sighed and I went to a local cafe and got some coffee and started reading one of Zak Bagan's books. After the meeting with Aaron and the crew back in college I wanted to keep up with the GAC more closely so I can happen to meet Aaron again. I did more research what what happen between me and Aaron it turns it like soul mate bond but with a tingly feeling because my and Aaron's soul recognize us to be perfect for each other. It was the same for Maddison and Zak but I didn't tell her that she has to figure it out on her own. While I was reading I saw a woman come in and when I looked closer she had blond hair set in curls to her shoulders and she was wearing dark jeans and a t-shirt that had a band name on it. When she turned towards me to look around I saw her face better and knew it was Maddison. I got up and walked up to her and when she noticed me she smiled politely and came to my table.

"Hey Maddison!" I said and she greeted me and hugged me then sat down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her and she answered,

"I'm here to look into this cafe since I own my own Italian restaurant the owners of this cafe wants to get my opinion on what they should ask." she told me everything that had happened so far and how she still felt that no other guy was right for her and I wholeheartedly agreed with her.

"Mads, do you want to go to the Deadly Possessions Museum?" I asked her and she nodded so we left and went to the museum.

ZPOV

I was running my museum when two ladies that looked very familiar to me and I couldn't figure out what was going on. I was behind the counter watching everything and I saw the girls looking at me from the corner of my eye. I texted Aaron to see if he could come down and check this out,

 _Zak/_ **Aaron**

' _Dude, come down to the museum you might want to see this.'_

' **Why? I'll be down though bc knowing you, you won't tell me'**

After a while the ladies came over to where I was and I got a good look at one of them she was a little short but not too short, black hair pulled up in a ponytail, and her outfit consisted of a pencil skirt, a red shirt with jewels attached to it, and a small leather coat over that. When I saw her face I noticed that she looked like a girl I met 12 years ago and I saw her friend she looked like that other girl and when I got a really good look at her I recognize her instantly and said, "Maddison" she looked up at me and smiled.

"I was wondering how long it would have taken for you to figure out it was me. I hope you also remember my friend Ashley." Maddison said and then introduced me to her friend.

"Hi Ashley, it's nice to see you ladies here today." I told them and they smiled and we got talking about different things we have been doing since we all last met and then Aaron came in and stopped when he saw Ashley.

"Hi Aaron, you may not remember me but my name is Ashley Connor we met 12 years ago when you came to the college to talk about your jobs." Ashley said and I could tell Aaron couldn't speak to her and I wanted to laugh but then he came out of his shock and said.

 **Well here's the chapter leave a review and any other ideas you might want. Until next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Adventures if I did I would have Zak.**

Chapter 3

AaPOV

After Ashley reintroduced herself I couldn't speak because she has grown into such an amazing woman. I cleared my throat and said, "it's a pleasure to meet you again" after that me and Ashley got to talking and it felt right to be near her. As we talked I saw Ashley look over at a male that just walked into the museum. Ashley turned to Maddison and said,

"Mads, we have to leave before Ben notices that I'm here" and Maddison nodded and me and Zak looked at each other with worry and curiosity.

"What's going on?" I asked and Ashley turned to me and said,

"Follow me and Maddison to my hotel room and I'll tell you why we must leave now" she said and then they hurried out the door. Then me and Zak followed them and when they got into a car me and Zak went to the van and got in then followed them to the hotel Ashley has mentioned.

"Do you think that guy Ashley said has something to do with her leaving so suddenly?" Zak asked I sighed and looked at him.

"Yes, I believe the guy has something to do with her past and when she saw him she seemed a little frightened but not enough for her to just calmly ask Maddison to leave with her and tell us to follow her." I told him and he nodded.

After that we stayed silent the rest of the way and when we got to the hotel me and Zak got out of the van but the girls didn't get out right away instead I saw Ashley looking all round the parking lot then slowly got out and nodded her head to us and then she walked swiftly into the hotel, with Maddison and us on her heels.

Once, we all made it to the hotel room Ashley sat on the couch and Maddison went to a chair and Aaron sat with Ashley on the couch, and I leaned against the wall and wait for Ashley to start her story.

"Well, the reason why we had to get out of their is because my ex-boyfriend Ben is trying his damn best to try and make me see that he is my soul mate." Ashley said and then sighed.

"It all started when we met at a church camp, I've only seen him hanging around by himself but I never spoke to him at all. It was that fateful summer when I saw him again we spoke only a few words because he didn't seem like a talker. On the last day of camp Ben came up to me and my friend, Jakelyn. He hugged us both but he shocked me by giving me his number and just left before I could speak to him." she said and got up and went to the window and looked out of it.

"After that I completely forgot about his number because I had it locked up somewhere in my room. It was at the end of July when I found it again and I was speaking with Jakelyn and she encouraged me to call him. I eventually did and he didn't pick up so I just left it thinking he changed his number." Ashley said a little bitterly and Aaron looked like he wanted to hold Ashley until she finished the story but didn't get up and move.

"One night Ben messaged me out of the blue and from then on we spoke and got to know each other but I didn't take into account that we would fall for eachother. We dated briefly but when my mom told me she didn't want me to have a long distance relationship I agreed because it was hard to date him from afar. Once I told Ben he was devastated but I told him it's better if we stayed friends. We talked almost all the time but I started to dislike him because when my friend Lelah would read our messages she told me he was trying to guilt trip me. I became a little cold towards him after Lelah gave me the warning." Ashley said while laughing bitterly and then mumbled under her breath.

"I didn't head Lelah's warning but I was on the lookout without knowing I was. One night when I saw speaking to Ben he was watching a Penguins game and compared his 'love' for me with the game. I knew something bad was going to happen but I wanted to see where his mind was going. I told him of my dreams to travel and to become a paralegal and also to find some lost family members. He tried getting me to shove my dreams away and tried to control me to say the least I was pissed off with him. After that night Maddison had her say and I told him to lose my number after he tried to compare our fight with my favorite tv show Criminal Minds because I brought up how he freaked Lelah out on facebook and he tried to lie about it. After that I never spoke to him but then he kept trying to claim me as his that's why I left my hometown and moved to Texas after college." Ashley said and she had tears going down her cheeks and Aaron got up and hugged her to his chest and then she broke down crying and Maddison got up and got something out of the mini fridge and got two wine glasses out.

"Here you go Ash" she said and then once Ashley calmed down we stayed inside the rest of the day.

 **Hey guys hopefully you liked this chapter! Please review I love to hear what you think and until the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the delay I have been working on some other stories trying to get caught up with those. Anyway here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Ghost Adventures people I only own Ashley, Maddison, Ben and any other character that might pop up later in the story.**

Chapter 4

ASPOV

I was in my hotel room getting ready to video chat with my boss when someone knocked on the door. I was a little confused because all of my friends know that I have a video conference today and can't do anything until that's sorted out. When I looked to see who it was I gasped in surprise and fear and grabbed my phone and called Aaron.

 **Ashley/** _Aaron_

" _Hello?"_

" **Aaron it's Ashley I need you to stay on the phone with me because Ben is at my hotel door." I told him.**

" _Ok Ash, just be very careful and keep the phone in your hand I'll most likely hear everything that goes on." Aaron told me._

" **Ok thanks" I told him** and I put the arm that had the phone down to my side and went to the door. I took a deep breath before I opened the door.

"Ben it's a pleasant surprise but I can't have anyone here because I was about to enter a conference video with my firm I'm working at." I told him with fake politeness. Ben just smiled and walked right on in and sat on the chair where my computer is sitting at.

"Well, that doesn't change as to why you are hanging out with that bald guy and his friend along with Maddison." Ben told me calmly. I looked at him confused and said,

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I told him and he lost his smile.

"But you do, your mine Ashley like it or not I'm not going to let you become some whore because you think I'm not good enough for you." he told me harshly and I went over and slapped him for his comment.

"One, I am not yours and never will be, I am Aaron's like it or not, and two I am not a fucking whore!" I snapped at him and he stood up and he leaned over me but I didn't back down from him.

"Oh but you are" he just said to me I pushed him away from me and tried to run for the door and to get some help. I knew people would hear me if I just screamed but that would make it too easy for Ben.

When I almost made it to the door I heard a loud bang and I fell to the floor and when I saw that it was a gunshot wound in my side I noticed my phone slip from my hand and without Ben knowing I had it all along I left it where it was.

"You won't get away from me Ash and even if you did I would still come for you and until I'm either dead or you're dead." Ben said and I was holding my side and I tried to crawl to the wall so I can sit against it but it was very hard to move. I decided to look at Ben right in the eye and I told him,

"The police will get you and my boyfriend will want to tear you apart for harming me and if I die I will come back for you." I told him just loud enough so he could hear me. Ben then pointed the gun at me again and shot my leg I let out a painful gasp and he then ran from the room and shut the door behind him. As I was getting my phone I heard Aaron shouting for me,

" _ASHLEY!" Aaron yelled._

" **Babe, I'm here but call the police and tell them what you heard and if something happens to me know that I do love you."** I told him and then hung up and I laid on the floor and waited for someone to come and save me.

AaPOV

After Ashley hung up on me I did what she asked of me and then I started towards the hotel she was staying at. When I was getting close I heard my phone go off and I just answered it,

"Hello?"

" **Aaron, come to the hospital Ashley is here and in surgery they said she is in critical condition right now but might pull through but we won't know for a while yet."** Zak said to me and I told him I will be right there.

-Time Skip 6 1/2hrs-

We are all still sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to give us the news on Ashley and I'm just hoping she will make it through.

MPOV

When I got the call about Ashley I almost broke down from shock and fear but luckily I was with Zak so I was able to stay strong for the time being. Now I'm just praying to God to help Ashley get through this and to have a smooth recovery. I was holding onto Zak's hand and I just leaned against his shoulder and waited to see if my prayers will be answered.

ZPOV

I honestly couldn't believe that this had happened to Ashley and the only thing that I hope for is that she pulls through this because she's a fighter and I may have known her for a little time but I knew that she will fight her way to get back to us. When I looked up from my hands I saw a doctor coming towards us so I nudged Maddison and when she looked up she saw him too. Maddison jumped up and we got up slowly and waited to see what the doctor had to tell us.

"Ashley is…"

 **Sorry I couldn't resist to have a cliffhanger anyway hopefully you liked this chapter and review I do love to hear your thoughts and if you like my writing check out my other stories. Until Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Adventures only the plot and some of the characters that are mentioned.**

 _Previously:_

 _ZPOV_

 _I honestly couldn't believe that this had happened to Ashley and the only thing that I hope for is that she pulls through this because she's a fighter and I may have known her for a little time but I knew that she will fight her way to get back to us. When I looked up from my hands I saw a doctor coming towards us so I nudged Maddison and when she looked up she saw him too. Maddison jumped up and we got up slowly and waited to see what the doctor had to tell us._

 _"Ashley is…"_

Chapter 5

MPOV

We were waiting for the doctor to continue and tell us what is going on with Ashley and when he did I held my breath. "Ashley is currently stable but she has almost died a couple of times during her surgery. I can tell you this though if she pulls through tonight she will be on a long road of recovery." the doctor said and I nodded to him and I cried with relief that Ashley will make it through the night.

"Can we go and see her?" I asked him and he nodded and started walking so we followed suit. Once we were at Ashley's room the doctor left and we all entered in. When I saw Ashley I broke down and I ran to her bedside and held her hand.

"Ashley I don't know if you can hear me but you must fight and pull through because I don't know what would happen if we lost you." I told her through my tears. When I looked up I saw that Aaron wanted to come over as well so I got up and told him to speak with her as well.

AaPOV

As I sat down holding Ashley's hand I couldn't help but think what would've happened if she hadn't called me when that asshole came to her hotel room. Would she have died? Would someone called in and reported a gunshot? I started to cry a little and then made a goal to make sure Ben gets thrown into jail so Ashley doesn't have to always live in fear or have to look over her shoulder 24/7. "Ash, in such a short time we have known each other I have come to love you and knowing that Bastard did this to you hurts. I want you to pull through if not for Maddison then for me because you have become my everything since we started dating." I told her and I kissed her hand and squeezed it. I stayed there a little longer and as I was getting up I felt a tiny tug from Ashley's hand and when I looked I thought I saw her smile at me. I kissed her hand one last time and then let go of it.

APOV

Even though I'm asleep I still heard what both Maddison and Aaron said and I know I can pull through this but considering that I may not live made me fight harder to stay alive throughout the night. I even sent a silent prayer that if I don't live that God watches over my friends and boyfriend and that Ben gets put into jail for my murder.

 _Next Day_

AaPOV

Today we find out if Ashley made it through the night and by how Maddison didn't get any calls she might have. After I got both Zak and Maddison we went to the hospital and went to find Ashley's room. Once near her room when I looked in I saw the doctor from last night going over Ashley's vitals and what not and when he turned and saw us he smiled and came over. "Has there been any change Doctor?" Maddison asked.

"Ashley has pulled through and is now recovering but she's still resting so be quiet when you go in." the doctor said and we all nodded and went in. We all went into the room and saw that Ashley looked a lot better than she did the night before and I was glad for that. We all had a chance to talk with her and then as we were leaving we heard a groan coming from the bed and when I looked I saw Ashley starting to stir. I went over to her and held her hand and kissed it when she looked over at me she smiled,

"Aaron?" she asked and I nodded,

"Yeah Ash, it's me and I'm so glad your awake" I told her and she nodded and looked around and when she caught sight of Maddison and Zak she smiled and told them to come on in.

"Well I heard you guys last night but I couldn't do much to let you know that I was listening and I also knew that I had to fight my way back to you guys." she told us and we smiled at her and she smiled back and then when Maddison asked what happened she went and told them everything and how she made sure to call me before she opened the door. I then filled her in on what happened while she was out and she said to get a cop into the room so she can put Ben away for good. After that we all talked and then Zak announced that the new episode of Ghost Adventures will be on soon and we all turned to the tv and watched it. After the show was over Ashley had us turn the tv off and said goodnight to us. I kissed her forehead and left after Zak and Maddison said their goodbyes.

 **Well that's all for that chapter review and give me your thoughts! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile but life got into the way anyway onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Adventures but if I did I would marry Zak :3**

Chapter 6 (warning slash)

JPOV (Jay's point of view! Bet you didn't see that coming)

I was going through all of the footage from when we all went to investigate Clown Motel/ Goldfield when I got a call from Zak. "Hello?" I answered.

"Jay, come to the hospital me and Aaron have two people that we want you and Billy to meet." Zak said and I was shocked on how excited Zak sounded and I agreed and after I hung up with Zak I called Billy.

" _Hello?"_ Billy asked

"Hey, Zak wants us to meet him and Aaron at the hospital they want us to meet a couple of people." I said to him and he answered back,

"Ok I'll see you soon" Billy said and I told him the same and hung up and went to throw on jeans and a shirt. I got into my car and drove to Billy's apartment and honked the horn to let him know I'm here. When Billy came out I noticed he was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt and I couldn't help but think how hot he is in that outfit. Once he was in the car I went to hold his hand and he looked over and smiled at me and I smiled back. We didn't really talk but we just listened to the music until we got to the hospital and when we got close I messages Zak to let him know we were close and he messaged the floor number and room number.

APOV

When Zak's phone went off I looked over at him and he looked up and informed me that Billy and Jay are coming up to meet me and Maddison. I was excited to meet them but when they came into the room I could tell something was up but didn't call them out on it. "Guys, this is Maddison my girlfriend and Ashley Aaron's girlfriend." Zak said and I smiled at the guys and they nodded to me and maddison.

"Can I speak to them Zak? Alone" I clarified and he nodded and guided Maddison out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"I know something is up and you don't have to tell me but I would like to know what it is." I said to them and they looked at me shocked and then mumbled something but I waited to see what would happen. Finally Jay answered,

"Well, we haven't told anyone but me and Billy are going out." I smiled at them and then answered,

"That's great I think you guys should tell the others so it doesn't come out horribly" I told them and they nodded and after that we just started talking and got to know each other and eventually Zak, Aaron, and Maddison came in and when they sat down around me I looked at Billy and Jay and motioned for them to tell the others.

"Well, hopefully this doesn't effect the show but me and Jay are dating." Billy said and I saw the shocked looks on Zak and Aaron's faces but Maddison was impassive but I saw the tiny smirk on her face. Finally, Zak was able to gain control of his emotions and told Jay and Billy that he accepts them and soon Aaron followed suit and then came by me and kissed me softly and when he pulled away I smiled at him. After, that we all just sat around and talked while Zak was telling us a story of when they were on a location before Ghost Adventures was filmed they would have a staring contest just for the hell of it and Aaron always lost and when he pouted I grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly and he smiled down at me. It was around 9 O'clock when a nurse came in and shooed everyone out because visiting hours were over so when everyone left I fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter and I do love to hear your thoughts but please refrain from negativity I can take it but I don't like it. Anyway until next time! Oh and don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm very sorry for not updating since September I promise I didn't die. Anyway onto the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GA Zak does but I do own Ashley, Maddison, Ben, and other characters.**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Time Skip 3 years later**_

AshPOV

It's been three years since me and Aaron started going out along with Maddison and Zak. Today, I was meeting Aaron at the museum so he can take me on a secret date which I hated not knowing where we were going. I got into my car and started to drive over to the museum, when I got closer I saw a dark figure, my danger feeling was ringing loud and clear so I slowed down a little bit and grabbed my phone so, I could send a quick text to Aaron.

 **Ashley/** _Aaron_

 _ **Aaron, my danger feeling is going off I'm near the museum but I saw a dark figure. Something will happen!**_

 _Ash, everything will be alright don't come in just drive to the address I will send ya._

 **I am not leaving you in there with potential danger near by!**

 _Yes, you will I don't want you hurt again_

 **Hon, I won't get hurt I promise you. I'm coming in anyway.**

 _*sighs* Fine but be careful!_

 **I will promise**

 _ **End texting**_

I parked my car right in front of the museum and got out of the car but I made sure the figure was still in the corner of my eye. I walked in and saw Aaron staring intently at the door I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Well hello to you" I said to him when I got closer to him.

"Hey there Love, glad you could make it" Aaron said, I smiled at his comment.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't miss our date at all" I said to him and he laughed but pulled me into a hug.

"Come on" Aaron said as he started to pull me towards the door. When, we got to his car Aaron decided to blindfold me until we got to our destination. As we were driving Aaron had some classic rock on and the song that I haven't heard in forever came on so, I started to sing to it.

(Disclaiming Carry On My Wayward Son)

 **Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more**

 **Ah**

 **Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high**

 **Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  
I can hear them say**

 **Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more**

 **Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man,  
Well, it surely means that I don't know**

 **On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune,  
But I hear the voices say**

 **Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more no!**

 **Carry on,  
You will always remember  
Carry on,  
Nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you**

 **Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry,  
Don't you cry no more,**

 **No more!  
**

Once the song was over I felt the car pull to a stop and Aaron turning off the car.

"Ok we are here" Aaron said.

"Finally can I please take off this blindfold?" I asked him.

"Not yet" he said and then I heard him get out of the car and slam the door shut. A little while later I heard my door open and Aaron gently grabbing my hand so he can help me out of the car. We were walking for a while now with me tripping here and there but Aaron was always catching me.

"OK" Aaron said as he undid blindfold when I was finally able to see I looked around at the place he brought us to. The field was so pretty with little flowers all over the ground, some trees everywhere, and most of all a blanket in the middle of the field with a basket near it.

"Aaron, this is amazing" I said in awe.

"I'm glad you like it, I also want to ask you something" Aaron said suddenly nervous.

"Sure what's up?" I asked him. Aaron takes a deep breath before he speaks again,

"Ashley, since we first met I didn't realize how much you would mean to me. When we left the University I felt something was off but didn't know what until I saw you again years later. Ashley, you have changed me for the better." Aaron then got down on one knee and I gasped and started to cry.

"Ashley will you please marry me?" Aaron asked. I didn't even have to think at all I answered him with tears running down my face,

"YES! I would love to marry you!" I yelled to him. He smiled and put the ring on my finger. When I looked at the ring I saw that it was a simple princess cut with tiny diamonds on the side.

"Come on let's eat and then see what's up with the others" Aaron said and I agreed with him.

 **So there you go! See what happens with Zak and Maddison and maybe Jay and Billy. Who was the dark figure? Anyway review and until next update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, anyway onto the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GA, Zak, Aaron, Billy, or Jay but I do own Ben, Ashley, Maddison, and maybe a couple of other characters that I don't remember adding.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **ASHPOV**

 **When me and Aaron showed up at the museum we walked in and saw Zak over near Peggy the doll and Maddison at the front counter. We walked over to Zak and stood by him,**

" **So what's crackalackin'?" Aaron asked.**

" **Nothing much what about you guys?" Zak asked and I started to get gitty.**

" **Well we do have some big news" I said trying not to move a whole lot but that's hard since I was about to tell Zak and Maddison the news.**

" **Which is?" Maddison asked a little impatient I just rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue.**

" **Very mature" Maddison said and laughed while I pouted but Aaron wrapped his arms around me and held me close.**

" **We are getting married!" I finally said. Maddison squealed and Zak just congratulated us. When we were all talking about going out to eat to door opened and the person set off all kinds of warning bells to me and I squeezed Aaron's arm in fear but I didn't let it show on my face.**

" **Well, well, well what do we have here? Some of the Ghost Adventures Crew and my long lost girlfriend and the Third wheel. I would say congrats too but it won't help matters because Ashley will be dead in two minutes." With that said the person pulled down his hood and I saw it was Ben I gasped and pulled away from Aaron just in case Ben tried to shoot me again.**

" **Ben, don't do this please. You didn't succeed in killing me last time and it won't happen now. Just leave and forget about me, I am happy and nothing you can do now will change that because even if you did kill me I would still be here. I would attach myself to this place and I would be here seeing many people come and go so it's a lose lose situation for you." I told him but it seems it did nothing to help the situation so I just stood there looking at him. Before anything else could be said or done with lighting speed I felt something go into my stomach. I looked down and saw it was a knife, I looked at Ben and said,**

" **You bastard! I hope you rot in jail and in hell!" with that said Zak grabbed Ben from behind and knocked him out while I heard Maddison calling 911. I looked at Aaron as I fell down,**

" **I'm sorry, I wish this didn't happen I should've-" I started to say before I started to have a hard time breathing. I tried again though so he knew I would always be with him,**

" **I should've known he would snap, I love you, promise me one thing." I said and I saw Aaron nod,**

" **Anything" he said.**

" **Don't do anything crazy beyond ghost hunting I wouldn't want you to destroy yourself. I love you." I said before I felt my eyes close.**

 **AAPOV**

 **I held Ashley as I made the promise to her but I tried to get her to open her eyes but she wouldn't budge. I felt for a pulse and got nothing,**

" **No, no, no please Baby don't leave me" I said crying. About time help came it was too late they said Ashley bled out and the knife was too deep to take out without needing to open up her body. I just cried and grieved because I lost the only woman that brought me true happiness. I hope that asshole goes to hell for what he did to my fiancee, I was too far in my grief to do anything other than cry or do things out of routine. It was time for Ashley's funeral and I was wearing her favorite suit that she loved on me and grabbed my speech that I wrote for her and a song that she loved. When I was at the church I was greeted by everyone and I nodded my greetings. When it came my turn to speak I walked up to the potium and looked over at the crowd. I saw Ashley's mom, brothers, and counsins all sitting near me, Zak, Maddison, Billy, and Jay. I cleared my throat and said,**

" **I know you guys may not know me but my name is Aaron Goodwin and I dated Ashley the time that she was killed by a crazy guy thinking she was his. Anyway I have a poem that I would like to read and then a song will play for Maddison and Zak to sing." I said to everyone. I got the poem out and said,**

 **Unconditional Love**

 **Unknown**

 **I want to hold you in my arms**

 **Close enough to make feel**

 **What you do to my heart**

 **I want to take your hand**

 **And walk you through my dreams**

 **Just to show you, just to prove**

 **That what I love for is you and me You're**

 **All I need**

 **I love you with all my heart and soul**

 **You are and will always be**

 **The only one for me**

 **When I was done with the poem I looked over at Ashley's body and saw she was in a white dress that she probably would've worn on our wedding day. I felt tears fun down my face and I whispered my last words to my love,**

" **I love you and I hope to join you in the next life." With that said I went and sat down while Zak and Maddison was preparing for the song. Once they were ready Zak started to sing,**

"Cinderella"

 _[Verse 1:]_

She spins and she sways to whatever song plays

Without a care in the world

And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders

It's been a long day and there's still work to do

She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!

There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited

and I need to practice my dancin'

Oh please, Daddy, please!"

 **I couldn't believe he decided to play one of Ashley's favorite songs it just made me grieve for her all the more.**

 _[Chorus:]_

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone

 **I felt a hand squeeze my hand and I saw that it was Ashley's mom.**

" **It'll be alright" she said and I just nodded to her. Once I calmed down enough I just listened to the song and the meaning behind each word.**

 _[Verse 2:]_

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed

She wants to know if I approve of the dress

She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away

And I need to practice my dancin'

Oh please, Daddy, please!"

 _[Chorus:]_

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone

She will be gone

 _[Verse 3:]_

But she came home today with a ring on her hand

Just glowing and telling us all they had planned

She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'

Oh please, Daddy, please!"

 _[Chorus:]_

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone

 **Once Ashley was buried I just went home and laid down because I couldn't bare being near anyone at this time though I know Zak and everyone else will try and make sure I stay healthy even though life is pointless but I promised Ashley I would live to the fullest and I will honor that promise.**

 **\**

 **Ok so there will be one more chapter after this anyway until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the final chapter of this story and maybe a sequel to this one in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of GA except Ashley, Maddison, and a few others I added that I don't recall adding.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **AaronPOV**

 **It's been 48 years since Ashley's death and I never fell in love with anyone else. Zak and Maddison are married with kids and grandkids of their own. Jay and Billy married with an adopted son as well as a daughter. I adopted a little girl as well and she is off on her honeymoon now with her new husband. I can't believe that I was able to live without my love all these years but I still miss her. I am on my way to the museum because Zak called me letting me know that something paranormal has happened there. Once I arrived I saw Zak waiting outside,**

" **What's wrong?" I asked.**

" **Come see for yourself" Zak said and we went into the museum and I saw green lettering all over the walls,**

' **I am proud that you went on with your life after my death. Your daughter is so beautiful and I hope to meet her someday.' - Ashley. I looked to Zak to see if this is some kind of joke but he answered my unasked question,**

" **This isn't a joke this is Ashley's handwriting and I did an EVP session as well and she came through clearly saying,**

' **Thank you for taking care of Aaron, I miss you and love you guys. See you in our next great adventure.' and with that she was gone." I couldn't believe that she was here and she is glad that everything turned out alright.**

" **We should get this cleaned up so people can come in and see everything." I told him.**

 **No one's POV**

 **After the day that Ashley made contact with Zak and Aaron everyone has been a little more joyous. The GA crew still felt that they were missing something and they all knew it was because of the lost of Ashley. 20 years, went by and Ben died by killing himself because he couldn't take life as a prisoner any longer, Aaron passed away with his friends and family with him and same with the rest of GA. Ghost Adventures was never forgotten because the next generation continued the show and went to many places that were severely haunted. Just like Ashley promised they all did meet up for the next great adventure and everyone was finally happy again.**

 **Ok so I know this was really sort but I thought it was good for this ending since everyone had to move on from their grief. Anyway, this story is now completed and I will finish one other story before updating the ones that have more of a background to them. Until next time!**


End file.
